


Remedium

by Wirka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Muggles, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirka/pseuds/Wirka
Summary: Możliwe braki interpretacyjne bez lektury Exa i Inferno, czyli poprzedników tegoż tekstu. Ale można też potraktować osobno.  Flashbacki z Wietnamu [no dobra, no z piekła].. Życie wśród mugoli. Problematyczne wychodzenie z traumy. Obiecałam komuś happy end, więc może bez motyli i cukru, ale zamierzam wykonać wyzwanie :) Publikuję pierwszy fragment, w nadziei, że trochę zmobilizuje mnie to do zamknięcia tekstu.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Remedium

**Rio Hato, Panama, 17.04.2004**

  
  


Korzystając z chwilowej poprawy pogody - całe dwa dni bez deszczu w środku kwietnia zakrawało o anomalię - Carlos postanowił wreszcie wybrać się w okolice La Ermity. Droga nie była szczególnie długa. Nieznający terenu turyści szliby przez miasto, bliżej plaży, a spacer zająłby im dobre trzy godziny. On jednak znał dobrze okolicę i mógł dotrzeć na miejsce w niespełna godzinę. W ostatnich tygodniach ciągle jednak coś wymagało jego natychmiastowej uwagi i zmuszony był odwlekać swą wizytę, znów i znów, aż ból pleców niemal ściął go z nóg jednego wieczoru. Miało to miejsce pod koniec marca i Carlos od tamtej pory próbował wybrać się w drogę już kilkukrotnie. Dopiero ta zmiana pogody sprawiła, że wreszcie wziął się w garść, zostawił pensjonat pod okiem synowej i ruszył do uzdrowiciela.

Carlos poznał go przed czterema laty. I był wdzięczny niebiosom, że mężczyzna dosłownie wtoczył się do nich w środku burzy. Facet ledwie stał, wyglądał, jakby przeżył jakieś piekło, cały pokrwawiony i trawiony gorączką. Maria doprowadzała go do stanu względnej używalności przez dobre dwa tygodnie. Tajemniczy przybysz nie udzielił im żadnych wyjaśnień. Ale zanim odszedł, oferował zwrócić przysługę w nieokreślonej przyszłości. 

Właściciel pensjonatu zdołał zupełnie zapomnieć o tym tajemniczym gościu, kiedy ten pojawił się znienacka kilka miesięcy później, wręczając mu małą skrzyneczkę i zapewniając, że pomoże na jego dolegliwości. I faktycznie, choć lekarstwo smakowało obrzydliwie, zażywane zgodnie z instrukcjami tego człowieka, pozwalało poruszać się normalnie bez tego rwącego bólu w dolnej części kręgosłupa. Carlos był pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Próbował wszystkiego, co dostępne było w kraju - legalnie i na czarnym rynku - jednak nic nie pomagało. Nic, oprócz małych, szklanych fiolek z czerwonym płynem.

I oczywiście, to właśnie w tej sprawie kuśtykał teraz przez las, mając nadzieję, że Brujo* nie przeniósł się w inne miejsce. Co prawda kiedy widzieli się pod koniec stycznia, mężczyzna zapewniał go, że nigdzie się nie wybiera, a jednak… Byli umówieni w marcu. Ze ściśniętym sercem przemierzał nieregularny teren, aż dotarł do małej, jakby  wrośniętej między drzewa chatki. Carlos był pewien, że jeszcze kilka lat temu w tym miejscu nie było niczego, poza kilkoma większymi krzewami, a jednak stał tam, wyglądający jak zwykły, kilkudziesięcioletni domek letniskowy, mały, kanciasty budynek z prostym, drewnianym gankiem i niewielkim ogrodem zielnym na tyłach. 

\- Brujo, jak nic - mruknął sam do siebie. Przeżegnawszy się, wyjął zza kołnierza koszuli mały, srebrny krzyżyk, ucałował go, po czym jeszcze raz wykonał znak krzyża, tak na wszelki wypadek, i załomotał do drzwi.

  
  


-.-

Z niespokojnej, popołudniowej drzemki wyrwał go jakiś dźwięk. Zganił się za swą nieuwagę - ostatnio coraz częściej mu się to zdarzało. Bezsenne noce dawały się we znaki. Pukanie rozległo się raz jeszcze, dzięki czemu upewnił się, że faktycznie coś słyszał. Ruszył do drzwi, i zanim je otworzył, zerknął na mały, niemal schowany za suszącymi się ziołami ekranik. Od razu rozpoznał czającą się za drzwiami postać.

\- Carlos, witaj! Trochę Ci zeszło tym razem - zauważył uprzejmie Severus, wpuszczając mężczyznę do środka. 

\- Ach, wiesz jak jest, ciągle coś, człowiek nie ma spokoju… - westchnął przybysz. Zdjął kapelusz i rozejrzał się ostrożnie. - Nie przeszkadzam, mam nadzieję?

\- Skądże. Usiądź, masz za sobą kawałek drogi. Herbaty? - zaproponował gospodarz, po czym zabrał się za zagrzanie wody i przygotowanie wskazanej dla przypadłości Carlosa mieszanki ziół.

Oczywiście napar nie działał tak dobrze jak mikstura, którą Severus doskonalił hobbystycznie od dłuższego czasu. Tak to jednak zazwyczaj bywało z odmagicznymi chorobami mugoli. Ich tradycyjne leczenie nie przynosiło rezultatów, nie mogło bowiem przeciwdziałać pozostałościom klątwy czy innych czarnomagicznych powikłań. A właśnie na takowe cierpiał Carlos, choć oczywiście nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Samemu Snape’owi zajęło dobrych kilka dni, zanim w trakcie rekonwalescencji w pensjonacie odkrył przyczynę nawracających bólów i paraliży Carlosa Viajero. Pozostałości magii były tak nikłe, że mogły świadczyć o magicznym przodku, czy nawet o nieświadomym charłactwie. Jednak historia siostry Carlosa  i tragicznego wypadku przed laty, skłaniała Severusa do innych wniosków. Anita  zmarła w wyniku niekontrolowanego przepływu mocy, co niestety zdarzało się w tym rejonie świata nieco częściej, niż w większości państw Europy. Społeczność magiczna nie była zbyt liczna w Panamie, nie istniała właściwie żadna większa organizacja prawna czy edukacyjna. Ci, którzy mieli szczęście i zostali zauważeni na czas, przechwytywani byli przez największy w pobliżu ośrodek w Luizjanie. I zwykle już nie wracali w rodzinne strony, o ile Severus się orientował. Nie bez powodu wybrał właśnie ten rejon. 

Wciąż jednak zdarzały się narodziny dzieci, które dość dobrze ukrywały swój talent magiczny, a ten, zbyt długo tłumiony, wybuchał w pewnym momencie, doprowadzając do tragedii. Jak ta, która pozbawiła Anitę i życia, wraz ze znajdującymi się zbyt blisko rodzicami. Jej brat zaś przetrwał, ale nosił w sobie nie tylko traumę po utracie rodziny. Magia odebrała mu część sprawności fizycznej, gdy rykoszet wybuchu przeniknął go w trakcie snu. Taką wersję zdarzeń udało się Severusowi zrekonstruować ze strzępów wspomnień Carlosa i jego opowieści, i taka też wydawała mu się zupełnie prawdopodobna. 

\- Proszę, wypij póki ciepłe - nakazał, podając mężczyźnie niewielką miseczkę z naparem. Ten przyjął ją z wdzięcznością, pamiętając jej kojące działanie jeszcze ze swojej ostatniej wizyty. 

\- Dziękuję. Jak się miewa twój cichy pacjent? - spytał po chwili, podmuchując w powierzchnię herbaty.

Oblicze znachora nieco spochmurniało, ale odpowiedział spokojnie:

\- Ma za sobą nieco gorszy okres, ale widać pewną ogólną poprawę. 

\- Myślałem… - Carlos zawahał się i przełknął łyk naparu, zanim kontynuował: - Może przyjdziesz z nim w odwiedziny? Maria zrobi swoje patacones**, napijesz się mojej kawy? Harry’emu też się przyda kogoś poznać, nie sądzisz? Wyjść na trochę? 

\- Chciałbym, ale to nie jest najlepszy moment - odparł Severus, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że odpowiedział dokładnie tymi samymi słowami, którymi odrzucił poprzednie zaproszenie. - Ale… Może następnym razem - dodał po chwili. Jeśli zdrowie pozwoli.

\- Ech, żałuj, żałuj.- Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, ale uśmiech nie zniknął z jego twarzy. 

Przez chwilę siedzeili w ciszy, pijąc swoje herbaty. Severus wiedział, że taka powściągliwość nie jest dla Carlosa czymś naturalnym, jednak był tutaj gościem, i dostosowywał się do wyważonego zachowania gospodarza. Ta zwyczajna ludzka grzeczność, czy może szacunek, nadal potrafiły Snape’a lekko zaskoczyć. Doceniał jednak te cechy, sprawiały, że Carlos był jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy nie irytowali go nadto, o ile oczywiście nie spędzali razem zbyt wiele czasu. Odczuwał nawet w stosunku do niego nieco sympatii, coś więcej, niż zwykłą wdzięczność za okazaną dawniej pomoc.

To dlatego przerwał milczenie i spytał, jak mają się sprawy w biznesie, dzięki czemu Carlos mógł swobodnie gawędzić przez kolejne pół godziny o pensjonacie, o tych idiotach z rządu, o jakimś podejrzanym typie, który kręcił się obok Marii, o którą był bardzo zatroskany i nieco zaborczy, jak na dobrego teścia przystało. Severus podtrzymywał rozmowę, wtrącając raz po raz jakiś krótki komentarz, co w zupełności im obojgu wystarczało. Wreszcie, gdy mężczyzna znów zaczął tłumaczyć się, dlaczego tak długo zwlekał z wizytą, Snape uspokoił go, że przecież nic wielkiego się nie stało, ale też zganił tą niedbałość, gdyż takim przedłużaniem przerwy w leczeniu Carlos znacząco pogarszał swój stan. 

\- Wiem, wiem - westchnął cierpiętniczo, przyjmując od Severusa kolejną skrzyneczkę z fiolkami. Po czym wyjął z podróżnej torby i wyłożył na stół kilka pojemników z domowym jedzeniem, miejscowe wydanie gazety z ostatniego miesiąca i paczkę świeżo zmielonej kawy. To była jedyna forma zapłaty, na jaką Severus zgodził się po długich negocjacjach, dla świętego spokoju, wiedząc, że dla Carlosa przyjmowanie pomocy bez jakiejkolwiek rekompensaty, byłoby niehonorowe. - Ryż jest zawekowany, może stać dłużej, ale krewetki zjedzcie dzisiaj, najdalej jutro... A co to? Ach tak, dziękuję. - Severus podał mu czyste pojemniczki spakowane w płócienną torbę. - Maria urwałaby mi głowę, gdybym ich zapomniał. 

\- Nie wątpię - przyznał Snape, przywołując w pamięci wizerunek tej dziarskiej, bojowej kobiety. Nie ważne co się Carlosowi wydawało, to jego synowa trzymała obecnie biznes swą stanowczą ręką. 

\- Więc… zastanę cię tu, następnym razem?

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Choć może… może to my was odwiedzimy, kto wie? - pożegnał się Severus stojąc na progu i patrząc jak mężczyzna odchodzi, nieco pewniejszym niż jeszcze godzinę temu krokiem.

Zanim wrócił do salonu, sprzątnął naczynia o odłożył pojemniki z jedzeniem. Później zebrał przyniesione gazety w stosik i trzymając je pod pachą usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu. Harry siedział dokładnie tam, gdzie go zostawił. Zwinięty w kłębek na kanapie chłopak pochłaniał kolejną książkę, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Ani na samego Severusa, jeśli już o tym mowa. Snape przywykł do tego. Ostatecznie to właśnie tak spędzali zdecydowaną większość każdego popołudnia. Harry odhaczający kolejne pozycje literatury, zazwyczaj mugolskiej zresztą, i on, tonący w notatkach dotyczących eliksirów uzdrawiających. 

\- To był Carlos. - Cichy głos przerwał ciszę.

Severus, zaskoczony, poderwał głowę. Harry nadal wpatrywał się w książkę, nadal czytał, z pewnością, a jednak czekał na odpowiedź.

\- Owszem. 

\- Przyniósł krewetki? - W głosie Harry’ego zabrzmiała nuta autentycznej ciekawości. Prawdziwa rzadkość.

\- Tak, między innymi - potwierdził ostrożnie Severus. 

\- To miło - skwitował chłopak, po czym zamilkł zupełnie.

Może udanie się do pensjonatu nie jest wcale tak tragicznym pomysłem - pomyślał starszy czarodziej, rozkładając przed sobą gazety w poszukiwaniu tej najstarszej. Tak naprawdę niewiele go interesowały sprawy mugoli, jednak jak na dobrego szpiega przystało, Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, że wśród tysięcy nic nie znaczących nagłówków, na dziesiątkach stron, mógł trafić się jakiś  ważny szczegół. Pozornie zupełnie  nieistotny dla niewtajemniczonych, a alarmujący dla czarodzieja. Coś, co mogłoby świadczyć o obecności innego maga w okolicy. Dlatego też Severus regularnie przeglądał tutejszą prasę. Ostatecznie, choć usilnie powstrzymywał się od używania magii, korzystając z niej tylko w najbardziej kluczowych momentach warzenia niektórych eliksirów, ktoś mógł wpaść na ich ślad. Byli ścigani… Mogło się wydawać, że zmylili pościg i skutecznie ukryli się wśród mugoli. Wiedział jednak, że nie może pozwolić, by jego czujność przygasła choćby na moment.

Spojrzał znad gazety na zaczytanego chłopaka. Dzieciak jak zwykle miał na sobie tylko czarne, bawełniane spodnie, co jedynie podkreślało jego nienaturalną w tym rejonie bladość. Harry odmawiał jednak uparcie wychodzenia poza dom, co najwyżej siadając przy oknie, gdy Severus nalegał wystarczająco długo. Był chudy, ale już nie wychudzony, co stanowiło jakiś sukces. Ale ta chwila uwagi, jaką okazał przed chwilą… Należała do tych rzadszych, lepszych momentów. W dobre dni Harry przychodził do kuchni, i pomagał w tych łatwiejszych pracach przy eliksirach, jak ucieranie, obieranie, czyszczenie ingrediencji. Słuchał wtedy instrukcji i wykonywał je posłusznie. 

Przez większość czasu jednak, Harry pozostawał nieobecny. Owszem, jadł to, co mu się podało, choć prawie nigdy nie całe porcje. Pijał kawę i herbatę, czasem nawet sam je przygotowywał, zawsze wtedy przynosząc dwa kubki - jeden dla siebie i jeden dla Severusa. Sięgał po nową książkę, gdy tylko kończył jedną. Ale prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał. Snape odnosił nawet wrażenie, że Harry z jakiegoś powodu boi się własnego głosu. Jakby już go nie poznawał, albo jakby kojarzył mu się z czymś przerażającym. 

Co mogło mieć sens. Severus bowiem nie wiedział, jakie dokładnie wspomnienia zostały mu tym uroczym czasie spędzonym w piekle. Harry nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, i blokował mu dostęp, nawet pomimo faktu, iż jego rdzeń magiczny prawie wygasł. Dzieciak zdołał jednak utrzymać mur wokół siebie. I bardzo rzadko zza niego wyglądał.

Snape był jednak cierpliwy. Doceniał drobne postępy. Wszak jeszcze dwa lata temu był pewien, że zamiast duszy dzieciaka, wyrwał z piekła jedynie jakiś ochłap, kompletne resztki świadomości. Podejrzewał nawet w pewnym momencie, że zdołał jedynie przerwać jego męczarnie w piekle, ale tylko po to, by dalej mógł przeżywać koszmary w śmiertelnym ciele. Dopiero po trzech miesiącach udało mu się wybudzić go ze śpiączki, a kolejne kilka zajęło przywrócenie mu jako takiej sprawności fizycznej. Co do psychicznej zaś… Cóż, w tym zakresie Severus nigdy nie uważał się za specjalistę, ale było niemal pewnym, że chłopak już nigdy nie będzie w stanie zmierzyć się z Czarnym Panem.

Dlatego Snape uznał, że ucieczka i pełna konspiracja wśród mugoli, to jedyne rozwiązanie. Zorganizował dla nich spokojne miejsce, w jednym z najmniej narażonych na ekspozycję państw, tak daleko od Voldemorta, jak się dało. No, prawie, mogli wszak ukryć się na alasce. Harry jednak reagował niemal panicznie na śnieg, a ciepło paradoksalnie go uspokajało. Padło więc na Panamę. Ich życie dzieliło się teraz na umiarkowanie spokojne dni i zwykle koszmarne, pełne krzyków i cierpienia noce. Ale jakoś trwali w tym wszystkim, obok siebie, mimo wszystko wstając każdego kolejnego dnia. I Severus nauczył się akceptować taki stan rzeczy. Lepiej już było żyć w szarości, niż zostać pochłoniętym przez ciemność. Ponownie. 

_ *Brujo - dokładnie wiedźm, męska wersja wiedźmy, czy też znachora/uzdrowiciela korzystającego z magii lub kontaktów z duchami [albo wiecie, WIEDŹMIN ;) ] _

_ **patanoces - smażone, zielone banany, przyrządzane na słono _


End file.
